Am I Axis or Amelia!
by Plot-Bunny-Madness
Summary: When L was fifteen years old, he was working on one of his first Serial cases. It was a very serious one seeing as he went from port to port and he had said that after he killed his next victim he would be going to Winchester England. This man took prizes from each of his victims. One of them being a baby. both of her fathers (adoptive and real alike) were geniuses, so what is she?
1. Kimbly's Trophie

Hello everyone! the idea of this happening was sparked by another fanfiction called Pulchritudinous. It is a very good story and I recommend it to everyone. It is a fantastic read and If the author is reading this; YOU ARE AN AMAZING WRITER! Jinx was my favorite. :3 Please review so I can know what I can do better and I know what I should keep doing.

* * *

Finding Axis. Chapter one.

L sighed on November 15, 1997 as he worked on another case that was yet again, painfully easy.

Needless to say today was a very boring day for L. He had caught the newest serial killer within a few months. The now caseless fifteen year old now wandered aimlessly through the home of Gabriel Kimbly. It was a large, light blue, farm house in a tiny, Pennsylvanian town. It was a very nice home, or at least it would be if there weren't literal skeletons in the walls and closets.

As he made his way down to the basement he noticed Gabriel Kimbly, the serial killer, had large amass of... Trophies. There were eyes, arms, jewelry, teeth, organs, instruments, each one labeled and put on a pedestal. All of them in the order of which he killed.

"Samantha Kimbly's eye," L said to himself as he stared at a large, brown eye. "She must have been his wife." He went down the list of evidence in the basement and wasn't very bothered by it all. Well he was, but this behaviour was normal for a serial killer. Especially a serial killer who did it for fun... Because he was bored. "Disgusting," L sneered.

He was about to turn around and leave to question Kimbly, not that he needed to, when he heard a child's cry. "Hm. It appears that the police didn't search very well," he said as he stared at a crib.

He looked down to see a nametag on the child. "Lydia Weiss's Daughter, Amelia Weiss." he tilted his head to the side as he wondered if he should pick her up. Her mother was the newest victim of only an hour ago so there was no chance of her being malnourished, or dehydrated.

"So then why is she crying?" L asked himself as he picked up the baby. Once he picked her up it seemed like all sound stopped. She stopped crying when she felt warm hands that were gentle unlike the mean man who made her mom all red and opened her large blue eyes. Seeing each other's eyes for the first time both tilted their heads to the side. Soon the baby gurgled and reached up to grab at his hair.

"I do believe I could come to like you Amelia," he said as he tugged a little brown pigtail to see if it would bounce right back in place only to chuckle when she pushed his hand away, annoyed.

"Watari," L said as he called up the elderly man.

"Yes?"

"I have found a small child. She seems to be the child of Kimbly's last victim."

"Ah, I see. Should I make up a reservation for her at Wammy's house?"

"No we don't know if she is cut out for that since she is only a baby. No, I will raise her until we can tell whether or not she belongs at Wammy's house."

"I'll get the necessary supplies for her at once."

"Thank you Watari," L said as he hung up looking back down to the baby.

"Amelia. You will now be Amelia "Axis" Lawliet," the fifteen year old said to himself as she fell back to sleep.

He rocked her back and forth as he slowly and carefully walked out of the basement and into the sunlight. He was immediately surrounded by policemen wanting to know where on earth the baby had come from.

"L! Where did the baby come from!"

"Should we call Child Protective Services to get her off your hands!?"

"This child was the daughter of the last victim Lydia Weiss. I found her in the basement. I will be taking her in my care. by the way, You don't search very well," L said as he walked on towards the car Watari had ready.


	2. Stealing Chocolate

Hey guys! sorry for the first chapter being so short! anyways lets continue onwards. I want to say now that it is going to be the intro still until I say it's not. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you and I want to thank my first reviewer/follower, jakefan And my second reviewer whom is also the owner of Pulchritudinous, sastars. I just want to say now that I do not own death note. The translations for Axis aside from the obvious, will be at the bottom so please enjoy.

* * *

(one year later)

L crouched on his favorite chair as he watched Axis play with legos. The same legos he had the misfortune of stepping on earlier that day. Wincing at the pain as he reminded himself of it once again he ate a slice of cake. His daughter, as he had began to call her, noticed this and just smiled before going back to her toys.

This was something she had started doing ever since she noticed that he liked sweets. Whenever she got candy she immediately offered it to her "daddy". It was a sweet gesture but L wondered if she did this because she didn't like sweets or if she was willing to give up what she liked to make others happy. L was brought from his ponderings by Watari bringing out a tiny little sweet on a plate with a baby sized utensil.

"Wawawi!"* Axis squealed as the plate was handed to her. She looked at her father whom had finished the last of his cake and pushed the plate away, pointing to him.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed clapping her hands as she got the name right. Watari gave her a small smile and gave the sweet to L. A small smile crossed his face just as it always did when she did this.

"Thank you," L said to both Watari and Axis.

"Yu-wawaa Da!*" The baby gurgled before going back to playing with her Legos.

"Watari, can you drive me to the orphanage?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Thank you. I want Axis to be able to know other children her age. She's a child and children need friends," L said as Axis walked over with her arms up. L, knowing he had no cases at the moment considered sitting normally to hold his daughter, but instead stood up with her in his arms and walked to the car.

L got in first careful of his and Axis's heads glanced around the sleek black car. He saw Axis's eyes light up when she got strapped into her car seat. Axis loved to travel and see so many things speed past her. She was having so much fun with it she didn't notice her father roll up her blue jeans so she could play without getting mud and dirt all over them. He had a meeting today anyways with a potential client and he needed Watari today. He had already contacted Roger and he said that he would be glad to take care of Axis.

Once he got out of the car he was swarmed by children.

"Hello! How are you all?" L said to his... extended family. He looked up to the building. Home sweet home.

"Good! Who's the baby!?" The children chorused.

" Gah! There's no need to speak in unison! This is Axis. I adopted her last year. Wave, Axis," he explained as he tried to get her to wave. She grinned and waved. She looked behind the kids to see one little boy dressed in all black with blond.

"Okay guys," L said as he bent down to get on level with the smaller children. "I won't be here long, I'm just dropping Axis off because Watari and I need to go somewhere. Treat her nicely," L said to the children before they all crushed him in a group hug.

"Bye-bye Axis!"

"Bye-bye Dada!" Axis said before she went to the steps to talk to the other boy.

"Hi!" The older boy ignored her as he kept munching on a chocolate bar.

"Hey!" She tried again. She sighed. _He's too busy nomming on the chocolate. _Then a crazy idea formed in her head. She grabbed the chocolate before the three year old could notice and started running like mad. _Now he GOTTA play wif me!_ She thought as she cackled like a little boy. She was so glad her daddy put tennis shoes on her today. She glanced back and cackled again as she turned multiple very confusing corners. Soon a Bon Jovi song came into her head and pumped adrenaline through her veins.

_Ooh! Pretty picture! This is FUN!_ The one year old thought to herself as she made a left, then a right, then a u turn and a whole bunch of other turns.

Once she was sure she had lost him she decided to give him back the chocolate. she carefully waddled off to the kitchen after taking a little piece of chocolate off. She gave it to one of the cooks and made sure that they knew to put it on the boy's plate at lunch, which was very hard since most of the words that came out of her mouth were utter nonsense. She didn't expect to literally have to draw the terrified cooks a picture! eventually they got it and after giving her a large box of chocolate candies she went back to where she left the boy after snatching the same chocolate bar and two others.

She put them both into the heavy box of chocolate and waddled back to the steps. She saw the same boy pouting. He didn't seem to notice the door open so she put the box of chocolate down behind him.

"Hey! Chachawa!"* She yelled as she plopped down. He turned around about ready to kill her... but then he saw the chocolate. He smiled with all cruel intentions forgotten.

"Tank-You, Aziz!* I Merrow." Mello said as he dug into the chocolate.

* * *

Watari!

Your welcome Dad!

Hey! Chocolate!

Thank you Axis! I'm Mello.


	3. The Test

Hey Readers! I'm typing this with a brace on my wrist so it's really hard. Did anyone here ever know that the whole fanfiction document thing has a proofreader? I found it today when I was editing. It's really cool. I don't even need a Beta for it! By the way the conversations between Toddlers will be written like any other conversation because that's how they view their conversations I think.

Also I've noticed that I write these chapters a lot better when listening to Mello's theme... I have no idea why though. Maybe I like Mello? But I can't because I (as heartless as I may be) did not cry when he died... I'll look into it on my own time, but for now please, enjoy the story and by all means review. Tell me what you think. I thrive on your reviews.

* * *

Axis sat with her new friend, Mello, on the steps. She looked around her and saw many children of different ages running around and playing. A teenager was sitting up on the porch with them and he looked a lot like L. Next to him was another person with an A on their shirt only their shirt was black with a white "A" and trim. Axis's shirt was white with a light green trim and "A". She looked them over and it seemed that the other A needed a candy. He looked really sad.

He was shaking like a leaf with a pale face. "I-I c-can't do s-something l-like that B!"

"Yes You can A! You can do anything if you set your mind to it!" The other boy who looked like L tried to encourage him. Unknown to any of the boys around her she grabbed a chocolate bar from the box and unsteadily made her way over to the two. She broke it in half so that each of them could get an equal piece. She tugged on the older A's shirt.

He looked behind her and a smile lit up his face. He had light brown hair and large green eyes that were eternally nervous and full of self doubt.

"Oh. Um, Hi. What's your name?"

"Acziz!" She said as she held her hands up to get him to pick her up.

"Um... I'm A, this is B. Can you say A and B?" A said as he picked her up and set her in his lap.

"Yeah," She said earning a chuckle out of B. B noticed the chocolate in her hands.

"What do you have there?" The thirteen year old asked her.

"Chachawa," She said simply as she handed each of them the chocolate.

"Aw. She already split it in half for us." _Her real name is German! _

"Th-Thank you Axis!" He said with a smile on his face while tilting his head.

"Kyuuuu~!" Axis exclaimed as she snuggled into him. B did his best to hold back a snicker when he heard small snored come from the little girl with the messy light brown curls. "Warm," She said as she snuggled more so into the nervous boy. Mello heard this and climbed up on his lap as well wanting to sit with the person who gave him so much chocolate. He watched her for a while before reaching out and patting her on her head.

"Chachawa fwiend," He muttered before falling asleep. A really was warm. This produced a loud snort and laughter to come from A's room mate.

"Shut up," A said with a blush and a pout.

"Oh come on you know I was joking. We should probably put them in bed if they're asleep. I man it is close to noon so it's normal for them to nap now."

"Y-Yeah. Here you take Axis," A said quietly as he handed over the baby to his best friend.

Both of them slowly got us so as not to wake the children and somehow got inside without accidentally harming others and put them both in Mello's bed. Needless to say L was surprised that when he saw his daughter later that day with a face covered in chocolate sleeping next to a boy. He blinked twice before he let Watari snap a picture of it. Watari had been like a grandfather to her, therefore he snapped as many pictures and took as many videos of her as he could. If only for future evidence.

* * *

Four Years Later, September 30, 2001

* * *

Axis dressed herself with out any help that day. Her father and Watari had left three days ago due to three murders in America, Los Angeles to be exact, so she was to stay at one of the safest places her father knew of. Wammy's house. She was originally going to share a room with Mello, like she always had, but he had recently gotten a room mate. _I think that he said his new roommate's name was Matt._ She thought to herself as she pulled on a pair of blue jeans. She looked at the room around her. She was currently rooming with a girl named Coco and her room mate Electra.

Coco and Electra's room had a theme of a raspberry type of purple and brown, the purple being Electra's choice and brown being Coco's. Signifying their two favirte things. Raspberries and chocolate.

The walls were the raspberry color and the floor was adorned with a fluffy, chocolaty brown carpet. In the room there were two beds with white wooden framework, and raspberry and brown colored plaid sheets with another one just like it on the wall across from them close to the little entry hall that was roughly a meter long. There was a single, white nightstand consisting of two drawers with a very pretty lamp on it in between the first two beds and on the left side of the lone one. There were two closets as there was in every room and a bathroom. It was the same set up for each set of children at Wammy's. They were allowed to decorate their room however they wish to make them more comfortable. After all, these kids would never see their families again. Not because they were pulled from them, Roger and Watari would never allow that, but because these children had no families. They were orphans.

Axis was an orphan as well but she was lucky to have been adopted as soon as she was found. Not everyone was that lucky. To have an awesome adoptive father, or even a father. Everything she had she valued more than anything just like all of the other kids whom currently resided at Wammy's. She still couldn't believe that in only fourteen days, a fortnight as the books she read referred to it, she would be five years old. Five! It seemed like it was only yesterday when she stole the "Big Bad Bully" of the place, Mello's, Chocolate bar and ran all the way down to the kitchen and back with a _case_ of chocolate. On most occasions a person, let alone a four and three-hundred fiftieths of a year old, but her father had been and still was teasing her about it relentlessly since her fourth birthday.

"And I guess that'll never change," She said to herself with a laugh as she finished getting dressed, making sure to stay hidden behind the single- bed's wall.

"What will never change?" came Mello's voice.

"Hm? Nothing!" She answered after she grabbed some blueprints for something she _knew _that she was going to make one day. "Hey Mello, Hey Matt."

"Hey," Matt greeted eternally preoccupied by his video game. So much so that he didn't even bother to look up. Axis had half a mind to steal it from him but thought better of it.

"What's in your pocket?" Mello asked noticing a little piece of white paper sticking out from her pants pocket.

"It's ideas for how I'll make a hovercraft. You know I've always wanted to make one."

"Really? Why a Hovercraft?" Matt asked his newest friend as he finished his game. Axis shrugged. She never really knew why, all she knew was that she wanted to build one. She always fidgeted in class and Her mind traveled all over the place. She refused to take the medicine the doctors issued her because it made her feel soulless. Like she was just an empty shell. Besides it wasn't like she could study. Every time she ever studied she would fail what ever test she took. She just took it by nature. It was almost as if her brain was different from everyone else in her public school. She felt sort of like an outcast because of it. She could already read at a seventh grade level. She was the smartest child in her class, and she knew that. She just didn't know why and that bugged her to no end.

She sighed as they walked down the seemingly endless hall to make a left turn. Why couldn't she be a normal five year old? Even Mello was more normal than her.

"Hey Mello, do you think we'll still be friends in the future?" Axis asked her first friend aside from Watari. Mello looked at her surprisedly.

"Yeah, and we'll live to a hundred, and we'll hook up our children together, we'll be a part of each other's wedding, We'll be there for the birth of each other's kids. That and I'm gonna be your kids godfather! Same with Matt here."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure..."

"That and I still have to pay you back for all that chocolate when we were little!" the seven year old said pretending that Matt actually agreed out of friendship, not just to be able to go back to his game. After turning another left they entered Roger's office.

"Hm? Oh, Hello Mello, Matt, Axis! What can I do for you today?" The older man said cheerily. Axis ran up to his large desk that sat alone in the huge room and stood on the tips of her toes to put her blue prints up there.

"Oh... Hm. Yes, I see. I can't give you the items on this list. Why not wait until you're older and know more on how to make all of this work?" Roger said. While Roger was surprised as well as impressed, he couldn't help but no not want to give a child who was almost five, a seven year old and a six year old these items. They could be hurt, or even worse, killed. Besides she probably got his from one of the older children at Wammy's.

He had seen her report cards and she was getting an unsatisfactory in every single one of her kindergarten classes. Not to mention her teachers had all said, "Amelia does as she pleases." He didn't even want to _attempt _to count how many times she was kept in at recess, how many times forgot her address, how many times she had forgotten her own phone number, how many times she had forgotten tiny miniscule things that nearly everyone could remember. Like her birthday which was in fifteen days.

"Anyways, what are you planning on doing for your birthday?" Roger asked in a happy tone.

"My what? OH! Yeah! My birthday!" She said as the thought finally struck her. Roger waited for what seemed like hours to continue but it was only a few minutes. Was her librarian _sure_ that she was one of the smartest students in her grade?

"Well?" Roger prodded on.

"Well what?" Roger sighed. Most people would find this annoying. Roger only found it tiring. Then an idea came into his mind. He wanted to see just how smart she was. "boys could you step out of the room for a minute? I have a few things I want to ask Axis." Matt and Mello gave a simple nod before leaving.

"Axis... What's twenty four plus thirty four?" Roger asked leaning forwards in his seat. Most children would simply have a confused look on their face.

"Fifty-eight, right?" Axis replied without skipping a beat.

"What is Pi?"

"3.14159," She said making a little tune/rhythm out of the numbers. Roger quirked an eyebrow.

"How old are you exactly?" Roger asked her.

"Um well... Can I have a piece of paper and a pencil?" Roger had no idea why she would need this but gave it to her anyways. she carefully wrote down the number four. "Roger, how many days are in a year?"

What an odd question... "Three hundred and sixty five, why?"

"Roger, what's the date?"

"September 30... Why?"

"Just a question..." she replied off handedly. Axis wrote down more numbers and flipped the page over once she had completed the front side.

"What time is it, Roger?" Roger was confused as he glanced at the clock.

"It's six thirty."

"Okay, I have the answer to your question, Roger!" She said in a singsong voice.

"Well? How old are you?"

"I am four years, three hundred-fifty days, and thirty minutes old," she said with a large grin on her face. Roger was shocked. Ths child could not remember anything to save her life... but she could remember _exactly _how old she was. He had only meant how old she was in years. Roger hadn't been this confused by a child since... Well... Never.

* * *

Baby translations in order.

Acziz- Axis

Chachawa- Chocolate

Kyuuuu- Cuuuute~

Chachawa fwiend- chocolate friend.

* * *

Did you know that I've always wanted to build a hovercraft? I also want to take apart Tony Stark's iron man suit just so I can get a basic sense of how it works. I just decided to incorporate my own Ideas for one in this. By the way, Uyou all better love me for this. I started this chapter with a brace on my left wrist and finished it out with a nasty cold.


	4. Dancing in the rain

Hello. I come to you with Chapter four of Finding Axis. I really hope that you all like it. I write it as it comes to me and I end it where I see fit. There are some days where you can get chapters of over two thousand words, and other days where it's seven hundred or less. I just want to say that now. And yes I did the math myself for her birthday. I am basing Axis as a kid off of myself and my own findings and things I have done. As a baby that was all my niece Aurora. I want you to tell me who to pair her with. I don't really mind it... but I seem to have taken a liking to a certain Jude from the one of the most reviewed stories of this fandom. Jude the mind reader from Home. I LOVE the fanfiction... if only the guy I like was more... well less actually, oblivious to his feelings. I have succeeded in making him jealous before... It's the curse of a hopeless romantic. But the thing is I am best friends with his sisters and his mom LOVES me. I'm her favorite!

Also I want to say that I do not own death note so... A disclaimer a day keeps the lawsuits away. (:

* * *

Roger watched the near-five-ear old child as she happily played with her building blocks, totally unaware of the man sitting in front of her being utterly and completely perplexed by this child in front of him. She remembered every thing, but nothing all at the same time.

"Roger. I have ADHD. It's perfectly normal for me to forget things from time to time," she muttered as she put all of the tiny Legos into their color, and shape catagories. So far there were three for colors and up to sixteen different sizes of legos.

"May I please leave now? I want to explore." Roger motioned for her to leave after he had finally snapped out of thought.

Axis nodded before exiting. "Bye, Roger!" Once she exited the doors she was surprised to see Mello and Matt still waiting outside for her. Matt playing on his video game, and Mello severely irritated. He stood up quickly glad to be done with waiting.

"About time!" Mello exclaimed as he grabbed his best female friend's arm. She was like... a little sister to him. It irritated him severely for him to be booted out like that, let alone waiting for hours! He didn't care that it had, in all actuality, been only thirty minutes. All he cared was that he had run out of chocolate and he had to wait for Axis!

"Let's go get some chocolate," Mello grumbled under his breath as he headed towards the kitchen, still pulling along Axis.

"Oh! Well there's some in my room! Coco _loves_ chocolate! She's about as sweet as it too! You'd never guess it by looking at her but she has a sweet tooth for it to rival both my dad's and yours! Haha!" Mello sighed in what seemed like annoyance. On the inside he gasped. A fellow chocolate lover.

She knocked on her door before entering. Coco, Electra, and Axis had a nasty habit of dressing in the middle of the room. Upon getting no response she assumed that they were not in so she cautiously opened the door and went inside. She hopped up over her and Coco's beds, and opened the chocolate obsessed girl's first drawer of her night stand.

She grabbed a large back of what looked like... Chocolate bears. on the bag it read, "Axis." She kept at least one bag for each roommate of her chocolate candy.

"You ever have Chocolate covered Gummy-bears?"

_"WHAT?"_ Matt and Mello said in unison. Matt had even put away his game.

"Chocolate cover-"

"I heard you," Mello assured. He couldn't believe it though. Chocolate covered gummy bears... He took a step away from the bag.

"Chocolate covered gummy bears, eh? I'll try one," Matt said as he popped one into his mouth. He chewed as if he were appraising it's flavor.

"So?" Mello asked his strange room mate as he swallowed. Matt had a serious look as he stepped forward.

"Hit me again," He said with his hand out. Axis smiled and gave him more. She hardly noticed how close he was.

"Are they really that good?" Mello asked his two friends, as they both nodded vigorously to prove it.

"Okay... I guess I'll try it. I mean I'm not some wimp!" He said as he grabbed one from the bag and tentatively chewed to see if he liked it.

"They're okay I guess... You should have L try them. They seem like more his thing." Axis smiled and nodded before pulling out some Irish chocolate from her own drawers. Mello's eyes grew wide and he snatched it away from her and began to eat the chocolate.

"So what are gonna do now?" Matt asked as he popped another gummy bear into his mouth.

Axis shrugged. She hadn't thought that far into the day. She was planning on building all day.

"Well, I wanna just sit here listening to music and eating chocolate."

"I wanna beat Bowser," Matt said as he scrunched up his nose and went back to playing. "Stupid, boring reality," he muttered under his breath. Axis nodded and sat upon her bed, staring out the window. She soon started to get annoyed by the minuscule sounds in the world. She was annoyed by the silence. She needed to move, to run. A hand unconsciously flew to her hair and began to twirl it around her finger. She stopped abruptly and slapped her forehead. Spending so much time with Wammy Kids must be making her pick up their bad habits.

She unknowingly drew the attention of her two friends in teh room when she suddenly stood up and ran out her bedroom door.

"What was that about?" Mello asked as he scratched his blond head.

"Well she is a girl," Matt offered.

"Oh yeah. They're weird. I can't believe I forgot that one of my best friends was a girl!" Mello said as he walked over to a shelf and picked a book to read.

* * *

Axis was fairly antsy and twitchy as she walked down the hall.

There was nothing to do! Everyone was either doing homework, or reading. It was to quiet. She was going insane with the current level of silence and in activity. She had a strange urge to climb, to run, to do everything she normally hated. Being active. Being a child.

She began to sprint through the halls. Roger momentarily looked up as he saw a child running past his office. He sighed. There four ADHD students here. Them being Matt, Coco, Electra, and Dash. that could mean one of many things. A: Matt's games all ran out of power and he was waiting for them to all finish charging, B: Coco's 'Secret Stash' had run out. C: Electra's medicine was hidden by some of the boys who found her amusing when she was like this. D: Dash got bored (Which quite frankly happened a lot.) E: They decided to all go insane today or F: Axis was ADHD. It would make much more sense.

Roger sighed to himself. Why must some the most intellectual of people have ADHD or ADD, or something else of that sort?

She ran all around the building. It was raining outside. She would get her clothes muddy and wet if she were to go outside. She paused. Dancing in the rain sounded... fantastic at the moment.

"Let's do it," she said to no one in particular. As she opened the door she felt a whole new world open up to her. She felt... free. She took out her hair. As she ran outside she did a cartwheel. She could feel the adrenaline pump through her veins as she began to dance gracefully and with a look of utter joy. She was doing ballet. Albeit a little sloppily but she was still doing it.

Roger looked out his window utterly shocked. "What? Why on earth is she outside in this downpour."

"Roger," said one of the older boys who took care of the younger ones. "I don't think that this is against the rules. besides have you ever seen her this happy? I know I haven't since she was a baby!" Said the seventeen year old as he grinned to the greying man in front of him with his green eyes closed and a hand behind his head. Roger sighed. The teen knew he would win.

"I don't think I ever have."

* * *

Okay guys. This was brought on by Mello's theme, and then because I was watching L sing the Princess Etiquette rule book. So now I really want to watch some Barbie movies but I can't Oh well. The song I wrote this to was shine from Barbie and the twelve dancing princesses. If anyone knows which movie the princess etiquette is from I would love to know


	5. A five year old's deductive reasoning!

Axis Rivers\Amelia Rivers

Axis Keehl\ Amelia Keehl

Axis Jeevas\ Amelia Jeevas

Axis Call\ Amelia Call

Which one sounds best to you? Oddly enough I prefer Axis Rivers. It sounds really nice. but I also like Amelia Keehl but she'll likely always go by Axis, which L gave her. I am at such a crossroads now!

* * *

Axis shook like a dog once she got in from the rain. Many children were already waiting for her looking at her like she was insane. She probably was.

"Hm? Oh, hey guys! I just really wanted to go outside in the rain! Haha!" she said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"She's weird!"

"What if we catch her weirdness by talking to her?"

"What's wrong guys?" Axis asked lightly setting her hand on one child's shoulder.

"Ew! Axis germs!" said the boy as he rubbed them off on someone else's shoulder. The other kids screamed and ran away.

"Axis germs. Eh. It's not like they're gonna not like me just because I went outside in the rain," she shrugged. She walked on nonchalantly, on the outside seemingly uncaring. On the inside she was deeply wounded, but she would let no one know of that. She hated it when people worried about her. That was when she first started developing a mask that would stay there for many years to come.

She sighed as she straightened her back and held her head up high. She would let no one see her in pain.

She went back to her room and picked up a toy lamb, and bunny. The lamb was given to her by Watari on her last birthday, the rabbit by her father that same day. She hugged them both close to her and sat them both next to her as she picked up a book.

It was a Magic Tree House book. She loved Magic Tree House books. Sure they were below her reading level, but they took her to places she had never been. She sort of felt like her father and Watari, only she didn't solve mysteries, but she did get to go to lots of amazing places. The best part about it was that she never got put into danger, she didn't have to actually talk to new people, or feel awkward and afraid by being out in public. She was absolutely free. Free form worry, fear, harm, and the horrible binds of reality. It was kind of like the feeling she got when she went outside in the rain.

She could imagine everything so realistically in her head. She could hear exactly how they sounded, it was as if they were actual people. Soon she was bothered by the silence. she looked around looking for something to make some sound. She turned the television onto the history channel. She liked the history channel. It wasn't made with little kids in mind so it gave _reality_ and it didn't make her feel stupid. It made her feel smarter and she felt that it taught her more than school ever could. She stayed in her room with her nose shoved in her Magic tree house books and the History channel playing in the background putting knowledge into her mind.

The other kids never noticed that she never showed herself at dinner. Only Mello and Matt did. They glanced at each other. They both simply shrugged. They would never understand girls.

When dinner was over Matt and Mello smuggled food out along with Coco, and Electra did as well. When they entered the room Axis had holed herself up in she was completely immersed in the book.

"Axis. Axis. Axis. Axis. Axis! Axis! Axis! AXIS! AMELIA!" Electra shouted loudly.

"Amelia? Is that what her real name is?" Mello muttered to himself.

"Calling her name is useless! How on earth are we going to get her out of that stupid book!" Electra said as Coco shrugged.

"Please do try to be quieter." She muttered under her breath. As she sat with one leg completely over the other with the knees bent almost completely. Her back was hunched.

"Um, Axis?" Matt asked. She made a small noise showing that she heard him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. no one else may have noticed but she sounded different than usual, probably the reason she didn't want to talk. He watched her gulp and glance at the others. He motioned for them to leave.

"Come on, guys! I got this! Go do something! We'll catch up with you guys!" the six year old said happily. Or at least faking happiness. The three other children left the room happily laughing and playing.

"Now, What's wrong, Axis?"

"Nothing," axis said glancing up with a small, plastic smile.

"That's a lie! I'm not fifth for no reason in the top ten!"

"I thought you were third now," she said evenly.

"That's not the point! What happened when you came back inside?" she remained silent.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me," Matt said.

"I-i came back in, and... everyone thought I was crazy. They said 'Axis germs' when I reached out. I felt like a monster," she said so quietly that she was quieter than a whisper. she looked down the entire time she spoke too. Matt never knew she could be so quiet.

"Oh. Who cares what they say? You're still our best friend! And besides everyone has germs! If we didn't then we'd be freaks! You'll never be a monster to us." Axis smiled widely as she nodded. she went back to reading and Matt went back to his video game.

"Ya'know, I realized somethin'," Matt said pausing the game.

"What?"

"Girls aren't really all that hard to understand."

"Guys are never hard to understand for me. Neither genders are. It's really easy to get into someone's mind, which was why I wasn't really surprised when A killed himself. Hurt a little, but not really surprised. Same with when B left for LA and why my dad took that case in LA, she said still reading.

"Really? What do any of those things have to do with each other?"

"Well, A and BB were balancing each other out. They were the only one the other cared for. BB blamed Dad after the funeral for A. He still liked me some but he still liked me less after that. Also his eyes glowed red and he had been second to my dad his entire life. Not having anyone to talk to he went insane. Especially having another A of sorts around. He thinks that he is the reason A killed himself as well. For some reason I think that they kinda liked each other. You know like how a guy and a girl do?"

"Woah."

"Yeah. I know. Anyways all of the victims in LA went like this. BB, QQ, and BB. If you make them all little letters they are like bb, upside down bb, and then bb again. BB is suicidal but he doesn't really wanna die yet. Oh! Daddy said that he was coming home tomorrow after miss Misora catches the guy! Anyways I think that BB is gonna kill himself. Now he's certain that he wants to die. The reason why he chose LA for that was because of the ini- ini- ini-"

"Initials."

"Yeah! Thanks! The initials of it. L A. BB is meeting with Miss Misora as L. She said that she met him and Daddy said that he never did. I only know one person who looks enough like him to be him. And from watching the history channel and crime shows, the killer usually likes to go back to the scene. So, I figured out that way that BB was the killer. He couldn't introduce himself as BB because he disappeared after vowing revenge on Dad. Way to... Suspicious, right?"

"Yeah the word is suspicious."

"Thanks. He's gonna be in jail by tomorrow though. Miss Misora isn't dumb. She's gonna figure it all out soon even if she doesn't really know as much about either of them. If he's not then I'll explain everything after the his funeral. He is planning on killing himself." she said as if making casual conversation, neither of them looking up from their own devices.

"Ah. Do you think we'll get to visit him?"

"Probably not. I mean he's they're most likely gonna say that he's a bad influence. Besides he's most likely getting more and more... crazy. Even if he was an awesome babysitter."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Shame too," she said with a sigh as she flipped a page.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"What color are your eyes?" she said actually looking over. Matt looked back to her.

"Why do wanna know?" Matt asked. Axis shrugged.

"Well, they're green."

"Can I see?"

"Are you sure?" Axis nodded. Matt sighed. If he didn't take them off she would. He took them off. and showed her.

"Oh!" She said with her eyes widening a bit.

"What?"

"Your eyes!"

"What about my eyes?"

"They're really, really pretty!" Matt smiled. Then he frowned.

"What's wrong? Don't you like your eyes?"

"I love my eyes, they're like Mom's. It's just I wanna hear something other than 'pretty', and beautiful."

"Oh. Do you think we can find one in the dictionary?" Matt shrugged.

"Yeah. But maybe we should type into the computer so that then we don't have to actually look for it." There was a brief pause after Matt spoke. Axis got out her computer.

"Lazy bum." Matt laughed a childish giggle making Axis smile in turn. "What was that word that meant that a word had the same meaning as another word?" She asked as she pulled up Google."

"Here. I'll put it in," Matt said as he pulled over the computer.

"Okay here we are. Synonyms for Beautiful. We have Pretty here... What's this one?"

"Pul- chri- tude- in- ous. Pulch-ritudinous. Pulchritudinous. I like it. Matt, Your eyes are really pulchritudinous!" She said with a large smile. Matt laughed.

"Thanks! Yours are too!"

"Wanna go find the rest of em?!" She asked, referring to Mello and her roommates.

"Sure!" Matt said. He of course knew that she wasn't over it. But he just wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"I'll race ya!" Matt said as he bolted out the door.


	6. Insomnia

Hey guys! I just got inside from shucking corn. Why? cuz It's Indiana farm country. You are gonna have to eat corn, beans, and tomatoes no matter what. I have one question. why is it so damn cold outside?

Also it was kind of obvious no one liked last chapter. I didn't myself! haha! Sorry for going AWOL for so long. I had school crap. I would have had it done already if it wasn't in Old English, My worst enemy. But on the bright side I learned the french words for Homeless Homosexual.

Also I just wanna thank some people up front and let them know that all of their support is greatly appreciated. And besides what better way to thank them is to thank them in front of EVERYONE in fan-fiction... or at least the small amount of readers this story has. Also It could get more people to read their stuff.

So first I shall thank the anonymous if any.

...

Now for the one shot that I have made for after the story that will probably be included as a chapter later on.

_Shinju Angel_

And now for the people that you can check out, look at their stories, and possibly make even more friends.

_The Bakura's Muffin Company_

_ L.A.B.B Murder Cases_

_sastars_

_Frosty Ego_

_ultimatekaibafan _

_ jakefan _(My first reviewer! who has also changed his name to _krikanalo_)

By the way guys, I _LOVE_ the names!

* * *

*two years later*

"Hey, Dad!"

"Hm? Hello, Axis."

"I have a question."

"What is you're question?"

"Why does everyone think I'm not smart?" L paused with the fork in his mouth.

"Do you wish for me to be honest?"

"Brutal, please."

"You don't pay attention in class, your grades are failing because you don't turn in homework, you are painfully disorganized, you are hyperactive, and you despise most teachers. You've said yourself that your favorite hobby is to 'Break' your teachers, and quite frankly you will keep doing so until you find a teacher you can't break. You also purposely distract the teacher and get them completely off subject to get out of assignments. You do what you want, when you want, and how you want to do it. While that may be freeing to you it makes others fear you. You don't show that you comprehend things better than others think. You also never participate either. In school you are generally a loner."

"Wow. You know me well."

"I have to. I also know that you still like to watch Barbie movies especially if a character sounds like me, you like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, you are exceptionally short."

"Hey!" L smiled a bit.

"You're the one who said to be brutal."

"I guess I was. Thanks for being honest with me, Dad. I prefer blunt honesty more than lies," she said as she walked into the hallway of the large, luxurious, hotel room. Ah yes, Hotel rooms. L was never in a place long enough to ever make a true home, so he made up for it by getting the best hotel rooms he could. If he didn't know better, he would say that he was compensating for something.

Axis watched her father as he ate his sweets. In between cases he ate significantly less sweets, but they were still there. She was still amazed at how calm he could be when he was on a twenty-four hour sugar rush.

She bounced happily over to the couch and got out her laptop. Her father, knowing that CD's would only cause for more packing, got her a laptop, Netflix, and taught her how to use the internet a long time ago so that she could watch her shows. He had also given her websites that he approved of. She pulled up her favorite website and sang along to the theme for Sailor moon. She sang this song in class and her teacher was very satisfied that she knew her planets from it.

"Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight. Never running from a real fight! She is the one named Sailor Moon!" she sang along. Her voice was higher and clearer. L never told her to stop singing. He rather liked to hear his daughter sing along to the things she enjoyed. After listening to her hum and sing the theme that appeared far too often over the period of hours, did he notice the time.

"Axis. It is currently Nine thirty. It's time for bed."

"Awww. Do I have to?" she asked him. He looked back to her and sighed.

"Yes, Axis, bed time. I'll be up in a bit, just let me send in this police report." Axis yawned and sighed simultaneously as she went to her current room. She had always loved to travel. She was planning on getting her father to let her go on cases with him. She grabbed her lamb and bunny plushies and dove under the warm covers and onto the soft bed.

She liked sleeping, but she never truly fell asleep until after ten. This was very annoying for her, what with her normally waking up at five in the morning. She wasn't too annoyed by it since her father normally got suite's that were the entire top floor of the hotel or at least half of the top floor, and he always made sure that there were windows facing the East and the West so that she could see the sunrise, moon rise, sunset, and moon set. She had always gone to sleep late and woke up early, he normally had her in the Eastern room so she could watch the moon and sun.

He turned back to his laptop that was unmistakably his. It had his insignia on the back after all. He finished up the report. He glanced at his daughter's cup cake that sat uneaten.

"Well... She _is_ going to bed soon..." L thought to himself as he stared at the cup cake. He almost reached for it but snatched his hand back and looked at his computer screen intently when he heard foot steps.

"Still looking over the report huh? Thanks for not plotting on eating my cupcake, by the way! Watari doesn't make, nor get these often and I do love the icing! I'll go put it in the fridge, okay?" She said in an adorably childish voice.

"Yes, that's fine," he said covering up for the fact that he almost ate the only blue butter cream, french vanilla cupcake with Swiss chocolate chunks sprinkled over the top of the cupcake in the entire hotel.

"I really want that cupcake," L muttered to himself after Axis had left. He stared at the fridge with his large, panda like eyes. He shook his head, collected his laptop, and went to sit in the corner of Axis's room.

"Daddy," Axis yawned.

"Yes?" He said absentmindedly as he picked up a book and read by the last few rays of sunlight.

"I wanna go on cases with you." L nearly dropped the book.

"If I stay here and go to a public school in order to lower suspicion people may see me going to a bunch of different hotels. They may find out that it's you staying there because they see Watari going in and out of it as well and they may figure out that I'm your daughter, then I could get kidnapped, your identity would be out, I'd be really, really scared, and you'd be sad and and and and mad and then everyone would be after us and then we'd gets surrounded by the press!" L stayed silent for a moment as he considered it. She knew that if she wanted something she must give him a good reason for wanting it. She also knew that to make sure that she got what she wanted to make it sound very cute and childish as well as intelligent.

"I find it amusing how you can sound so much like a small child at times and yet still be able to make a valid argument. You know I don't want you in danger."

"Then don't let me go out. I would only be in danger if I were seen. You have yet to be seen. Right now only Watari is in danger. But he is a sniper and he's probably, like... the brother of Chuck Norris so he should be fine," She stated sitting up straight and raising her chin. She looked like a little warrior, but L knew that she was posing a challenge.

"You won't be able to see your friends for long periods of time."

"They're in Wammy's. They're safe there. I have to make sure that you don't get hurt. Besides I'm sure they'll understand. Also I don't want anyone else to die," she said firmly with her head held high. They both knew that she was talking about her parents. He knew that one day she would ask about them one day, so he did as much research on them as possible to answer her questions as accurately as possible.

"You are so stubborn. From what I've read and heard you are just like your mother. Although from what I read you have your father's eyes. Interesting..." he said as he sat in his typical style. "Your mother had green eyes and black hair, there fore since Green eyes cancel out blue, and black cancels out brown you should look just like your mother and yet... you look like your father..."

"You never answered the question. Can I or can I not go with you?" L sighed. He was hoping to redirect the conversation.

"I suppose so, since you are so adamant about it. I just hope you do not come to regret this decision later on," L said as he stuck a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Ah," Axis said as she opened her mouth. She loved strawberry ice cream. L got up with a grunt and stuck a spoonful in her mouth.

"Don't tell Watari that I am giving you sugar before bed. He will be angry if he finds out," L said in his usual quiet tone. Axis nodded diligently with the ice cream in her mouth.

"Dad. May I please have some music?"

"Hm? Why?"

"Well. When you guys are gone, music helps me to calm down before I sleep. I'm always worried about you. I get bags under my eyes when you guys leave... I'm scared that you'll leave and never come back so I stay up. When I stay up it's quiet. And my thought's torture me. The music makes everything go away. It's just me and the music. Then I get ideas so I write. It's really hard to go to sleep... Daddy is there something wrong with me?" L took in the information.

"I apologize for causing you insomnia. Hmm. But I see no bags."

"I wear makeup to cover them. If I don't put on the makeup, people think I got beat up. It's easier this way. People don't worry as much then," She said looking down as the sheets. "Roger gave it to me. He already knew what was happening. He said that he's had to give it to some of the kids at Wammy's who have nightmares. A lot of them do."

"Ah. Well I'm here now, so you should have no trouble with sleep."

"But, daddy. I can't hear you from over there. I won't know you're there unless I can see you." L sighed at her logic and laid beside her. He had no cases and Watari had picked the room clean before hand. His laptop was beside him with all of the cameras up. He had a gun in the drawer that was loaded. He had also taken many other precautions aside from that and he had Watari. He knew he would be safe. He blinked when he heard the soft sounds of sleep from Axis who was quietly playing lullabies with her own laptop, which of course was plugged in. Rather they were lullabies to her.

The current song was "Lullaby" by Nickelback. He scrolled through the playlist and was surprised to see so many piano songs on it. It seemed that there were very few actual bands. He picked a song and was surprised to hear the song that came to it. Even more so to see that it was one of the most listened to songs. He would have to ask about that later. It was labeled heart break after all. He wondered if there was some meaning to it. It sounded as if it portrayed sorrow and fear.

He lay there in thought, eventually falling asleep to the small sounds of sleep. Especially as he heard the song that his mother had used to lull him to sleep with. "Music of the Night." from phantom of the opera.

He hadn't heard the song in years.

* * *

L awoke the next morning at five thirty AM to see his daughter facing the east window. He heard the light scribbling of a pencil. He couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep. He heard what sounded like Two cellos playing smooth criminal. It was rather loud. He could hear her occasionally typing out something on her keyboard. and then a pause, almost as if she were doing research.

"You know... I still have trouble wrapping my head around it... It's been on my mind ever since the LA: BB cases, or rather the Waraninyo cases have been over." L looked over to her as she spoke.

"Who would name their child, Backyard Bottomslash, Quarter queen, and Believe Bridesmaid... What the heck kind of last names _are_ those anyways, first and last!?"


	7. Leaving Wammy's

Hiya!** I have now officially assigned Axis a color aside from blues. It's a color I don't think anyone else has. Purple! Yes. Purple... Or should it be something else? Leave me a comment saying what color you think Axis should have aside from blue or any of the colors listed next since they are already taken.**

**Blue**

**Red**

**Green**

**Brown**

**White**

**...hmmm I think that's it. Also just wanted to say that I love you all for staying with me and this crappy story. C: I use that face because it feels more sincere and happy than the normal one to me when I use it... it also reminds me of near.**

**I have a poll on my main page of Mello's breakfast. Just a fun little poll and if you have one you want to add just review this for me and tell me. I love it when you tell me things. Especially the weird stuff... I love the weird things guys.**

**special thanks to last chapter's reviewers!**

**_ krikanalo_: Thanks! (:**

**_L.A.B.B Murder Cases_: I really have been wondering that.. And who would name their child Beyond birthday. I mean sure it sounds cool... were all of their parents high or something?! That is something that has been perplexing me ever since I saw the video Another Note by CupofSquirrel. At first I thought that it was all them who thought it up and the names were people on youtube. After doing research for this story I found that that was what really happened. I fell out of my chair. Eru-style. Except I almost flipped a table when I did... -_-' **

**_Illusa _It's not weird at all. I mean really, It's who you are. I don't judge. :)**

* * *

Axis sat down. She was now to be homeschooled. She decided to write some letters, just to make sure no one would miss her. She wrote them... in purple colored pencil, red colored pencil, and brown colored pencil. The brown was for Mello, the Red was for Matt since it was his favorite color, and the purple was for all of Wammy's house

_Dear Mello,_

_Hey, Mello, I am sorry if I just stop coming around. I know you probably have questions, like why Roger hasn't made me leave and never come back or stay there permanently. Those questions will be answered later, when we're older... If we ever get to meet again. _

_I'm going to go travel the world with my father. Now, before you start to track him down and vow revenge on either of us, hear me out. I made him take me with him. I was worried for his safety. I knew you, Matt, and all of the other kids at Wammy's were safe... well, as safe as genii who are being trained for all sorts of things like becoming L's successor can be of course. Haha! _

_Remember, I will ALWAYS be your friend and you will always be one of my best friends. Good luck on being like Ash Ketchum!_

_Remember the chocolate coated memories, man._

_Axis._

_P.S. When we are older, prove how good of a detective you really are to me. I want you to find me, and my past when I seventeen years old. I think you can do it. Good luck!_

Axis felt sad, but she also felt that she had to do this. She wanted to be just like her father. She despised having to lie to her friends about her father like this, but she had no choice. The last time L was actually there was when he had dropped her off the first time, and most of the kids there were just babies. They didn't remember that L had actually visited them all before. L preferred to keep it that way.

_Dear Matt, _

_Hi and goodbye. I am no longer visiting. I'm going to be homeschooled. I know that you probably won't question it. You'll just go with it. I have one request. No matter what, I want you to keep Mello safe. Safe from the world outside, himself, and others. I also want you to keep other people safe from Mello unless Mello has to harm them to survive, which, I really hope won't happen. I also don't want you to completely submerge yourself in your video games. I also have a warning for you and Mello. If I EVER catch either of you, smoking, doing drugs, selling drugs, joining a gang, getting caught up in any illegal activity, or getting drunk repeatedly, I will hunt you down like a dog, and I will harm you... lethally._

_Stay Pulchritudinous for me okay? _

_Axis_

Axis sighed as a tear fell. She caught herself and the tear and steeled her emotions. She couldn't cry. She had a sneaking suspicion that the liquid would leave some trace. She wanted to leave no finger prints and no traces of her ever living aside from the letters. She drank her tear and threw the current pair of latex gloves into the fire, grabbing new ones as she went back to her seat. She pulled on the gloves and went back to writing letters.

_Dear Wammy's House,_

_So... If Mello is throwing a temper tantrum, and/or Matt is sad I am so, unbelievably sorry. You see... I have to go. I can't tell you much but I am now travelling the world. Amazing, right? I'll always love you all. Every single one of you is like one huge family of siblings. You all love each other unconditionally and watch each other's backs. That's good. Take care of your own no matter who, or what they are. _

_Love, Axis._

She made sure to clean each paper. Watari had put them in the printer and pulled them out. Watari agreed to deliver them himself to Roger who would then, in turn, deliver Matt and Mello's letters to them and read the letter to all of Wammy's aloud to the boys and girls there.

Soon all of her small amount of data would be deleted. Only the Queen of England, L, Watari, Roger, and the whole of Wammy's would know she was still alive with the exception of herself. It would be her best kept secret.

"Dad... DO you think that any of them will be mad at me?"

"Most likely yes, considering Mello is rather temperamental."

"Good to know. Let's go. Dad... Do you think I can become a master of disguise one day?"

"That depends on a number of various factors, but yes, I suppose you can." Axis nodded. Soon she was on a plane with the only family she had ever known.

_Maybe I should start disguising myself. I mean... that would help to cover our tracks a lot better. I would also need to learn how to apply makeup. I'm not going to just be the groupie. I want to help my dad out on cases. Well. I could be the intel gatherer. A kid could probably get a ton of answers. I'm glad I mastered puppy dog eyes. I should probably get wigs, hair dye, masks, and lots of different style of clothes. This'll be hard. I hate overly happy people. I might have to be around tons of them, or worse... BE an overly happy person!_ Axis thought to herself as she started to make a list on a pad of paper with a pen she had stolen from her father. He still didn't-

"Oh and, by the way... I would like my pen back when you are finished with it."

- realize it was gone...

* * *

Hey guys! sorry for the short chapter! But really, tell me what you think her color should be. I'm interested to see what you think.


End file.
